Fish-Girl
by girlUndiscovered
Summary: 'She grinned like a Cheshire cat, disappearing into water.' An AU Kisame X OC fic. Reviews and concrit appreciated. Rated M for Hidan-esque language and drunken rampages.
1. Chapter 1

**Akatsuki-fic that has been floating around in my head for a while. Kisame and OC, very AU.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except from my own character, even if I wished I owned Kisame.**

**Plot: A 'fish-girl' is taken away by a stranger, and then, years later, is recruited by a familiar face. But she has changed from the weak, submissive girl she used to be.**

**I will try to update a lot, but apologies if I don't. ;c**

* * *

"Fish-girl, Fish-girl!" The taunting words of children were always the harshest words to bear. Stones rained down in the water like unearthly hail, pelting the small figure. She cried out as one impacted on her arm, leaving a bruise that seemed to fade and heal in a fast forwarded motion. Another stone sliced through the skin of her shoulder, and the water that she was in shifted, moving around the slice and smoothing it away into pure, clean, unmarked skin.

Frantically, she shoved at this water, but to no avail; the voice had returned to her head, sounding like water slipping between pines and crashing down in a waterfall. It was both small and magnificent; both multi-dimensional and yet somehow so solid and fixed and simply one. "We will crush them one day."

The girl hugged herself – tears would have fallen if they could have, but her eyes were not made to permit such things to happen. Beneath the water, a solitary ripple was all it took to warn of darker things beneath. There was a reason to her name after all.

When the daily abuse had finished, and the children from her village had found their way back to a kindly gesture from a parent, or congratulations on making the 'fish-girl' feel more unwelcome, she dragged herself from the water, sprawling on her back on one of the banks, eyes closed as she let the liquid seep from her, taking her 'other' form back to the water. It could stay there for all she cared. It was as unwelcome to her as she was unwelcome to the village.

Eventually however, she had to return, to her aunt and her grandfather, to kindly words from the latter and abuse from the former. Being connected to the 'fish-girl', even in such a trivial way, meant that her aunt would often come home pursued by cruel words that hung in the air for most of the evening and she held this against her niece.

It was her grandfather who understood – he had previously held the form that 'fish-girl' held, and, being an elder in the small village, he was imbued with enough authority to prevent outright attacks on the house. Or at least, he had been, until a poisoned dagger had found its way into his gut.

Now it was more a waiting game than anything else.

Fish-girl entered the house slowly, already alert to any movement that would hint towards her aunt being awake, or any children who would have insisted they would have come to pay their respects to her grandfather, only to slip an exploding tag into her bed for a joke.

Once they had learnt that she was unable to be harmed truly, it was amusing to injure her repeatedly. Just like burning a colony of ants, except with ants you could run out. As long as she was fairly close to a water source, she would heal and heal.

Creaking floorboards above her head alerted her to the presence of another, and she darted across the hall into the area that served as a kitchen, only to be confronted with the presence of her aunt, and another, a stranger, in strange garb that hid their identity.

"Sit down, Mizuko." Ah, how refreshing to hear her name, something other than the endless nickname she was tormented with. Obediently, she walked silently across the room, dropping down at the table across from her aunt, who was regarding her with a look of great contempt.

Keeping her head down, she attempted to peek sideways from beneath her lashes, to try to figure out who this stranger was, before her aunt cleared her throat, almost appearing uncertain. The boldness she forced into her tone was exactly that, forced, and it gave away the fear. Mizuko could almost smell it radiating from her.

"This… man, has come to take you away to receive training, in regards to your… defect." A sudden motion in Mizuko's belly, almost like the uncoiling of a sea serpent, alerted her to the awakening presence and interest of the beast within her, and she swallowed hard, forcing her jaw tightly closed. The beast could make itself most inconvenient sometimes, and although it spoke kindly to her, soothing her, a wrong word that the beast would cause would earn Mizuko a beating.

Her aunt was growing impatient; it became clear to Mizuko that this contract would not only enter Mizuko into harsh 'training' but also release her from her aunt's care. If care was a correct word to use. "Has the beast within you stolen you tongue, as well as your manners, insolent child?"

The girl quickly shook her head. "No Ma'am. I appreciate this opportunity, for I am not worthy to receive this." Her aunt leant back, a grim smile on her face as she lit a cigarette, clutching it between yellowed talons. In this darkened room, it provided Mizuko simply enough illumination to distinguish the contours of her aunt's face, eyes sharp and hooded, nose beaked.

"Fetch your things. This training will hopefully not see such a rude child brought into this house again, after all I have done for you." Biting her tongue was all Mizuko could do to prevent words from spilling past her lips like overflowing water, and she bowed her head respectfully, even though the pipes in the house seemed to let out a synchronized groan, as if they could not carry their watery burden. The smile on her aunts lips flickered and the stranger cocked its head.

With a last bow, Mizuko excused herself, slipping away from the table in the movement of a shadow, hurrying upstairs to the small room she owned. It was not much of a room; a table and chair in the corner, along with a wooden bed with a lumpy mattress, but it was home. She had the statuettes of the seven swordsmen, not to mention her own blade, Raindrop. Her grandfather had said it was a family heirloom, and she had always treated it and respected it as such. On one wall, a poster of a dolphin skimming the waves was peeling from its tack, and on the other, the rickety window looked as if it would fall out its setting.

Reaching under the bed, she hoisted out the smallest of cases, packing her meagre clothes, along with her sword, and on second thought, tucking the statuettes of the seven swordsmen of the mist into the bag as well. When she returned downstairs, the figure was waiting by the door, and for the first time, she anticipated the immense height of this figure.

"Mizuko," her aunt had come to the door of the kitchen, an almost smug smile on her face. "Your grandfather passed away earlier today. Turns out he had breathing… complications. These grounds belong to me, and you are no longer welcome here… 'fish-girl'." Mizuko sucked in a breath, biting the inside of a cheek. If she focused on the pain, then she was untouchable. It became a barrier for her. "Your inheritance is there." Mizuko's aunt motioned to a necklace that had been crudely thrown to the floor.

She bent, picking it up, examining the coral and shell before fastening it around her own neck and turning back to her aunt. "I would wish to thank my aunt for her hospitality." She bowed deeply, and then turned, slipping into the night, and to her future.

But that was when she was eleven.

* * *

**End of first chapter. Any questions/reviews/concrit much welcome.**

**Katya c;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, a very much shortened one but I just wanted to lay out some background before I got started.**

**Training with her tutor, aged 14. Hopefully the next entry will be 19.**

* * *

"Don't just let the water use you, use the water!" The beast within Mizuko snarled; she was currently 30 feet up a tree, which in itself was perched precariously over a rocky overhaul that tumbled down to a lake.

Honestly, Mizuko felt like snarling – she had blisters in places she hadn't thought possible to get blisters, and she wasn't even past lunchtime yet. The voice of her mentor, who had always remained masked to her, echoed from some hidden site that she was meant to be discovering. "Control the beast, don't let it control you."

She had heard this instruction repeated at least ten times daily for the past three years, and was beginning to wonder if perhaps remaining in the small village where she had been known locally as 'fish-girl' would have been less tiring than this. At least then the death threats would have been fairly insignificant and easily defendable.

But she couldn't, after all. Her aunt, whom had cast her out so pitilessly, had hooked up with one of the 'head honchos' of town, and as a result, after the suspicious death of her grandfather, was living a life of luxury, probably having forgotten all about miserable Mizuko.

"_He's in the tree to your immediate right._" The beast whispered inside her. It was using its soothing tone today, which Mizuko usually assumed to mean that the beast wanted something. The beast was a tempest; as stormy and ever-changing as the seas. But Mizuko could not live without her beast; it was a constant bodyguard to speak, always protecting her and aiding her in any attack she attempted.

A quick tiger hand seal was made, and within moments a water clone was perched beside her. But this was more than simply a water clone – she had learnt to partly free the beast into her clones, so that her clones as a result were more powerful, even if it did mean they became unruly and had the attitude of a PMSing diva.

The clone smirked at her, something she still couldn't get over the strangeness of, before darting off to face the enemy head on. Mizuko clambered upwards into the foliage, scurrying between branches until she was directly above her tutor.

Her clone launched itself directly at her tutor, water spiralling outwards like hands, shuriken racing through the air, even as the Mizuko in the trees dropped downwards, slamming onto her tutor. As soon as she contacted, her mentor melted into water, leaving Mizuko to swear lightly under her breath. Another water clone.

Her tutor launched himself at her, using his weapon of choice of the day, which was a kusarigama. He liked to use a variety of weapons to make sure that she was widely trained against any opponent she was likely to come up against. The chain wrapped around Mizuko, the scythe biting into her flesh, even as she disappeared into water.

Mizuko, victoriously, leapt down from the tree, light as a spider monkey as she landed on her tutor's back, kunai at his throat. "Dead." Her tutor grabbed the wrist holding the kunai, flipping her off his back and onto her own, one foot lightly at her throat. "Dead."

She grinned like a Cheshire cat, disappearing into water.

But that was when she was fourteen.

* * *

**Chapter 2, complete. Questions/reviews/concrit welcome.**

**Katya c;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three chapters in one night - I almost don't want to stop writing! Overflowing with muse.**

**Anyways, although this may be her first meeting with the infamous Akatsuki, it will in no way be her last!**

* * *

"Refill me." She dropped her shot glass back down on the table, leaning back in her seat, aware that she was exposing far too much cleavage. Oh well – it was her mentors fault for assigning this at her latest mission. In his words precisely, she had to 'get noticed'. Whether he wanted her to be noted as a potential assassination victim or a new member of a secret society, she had no idea. She was going to get drunk, and she was going to have fun.

The man she was sitting opposite groaned, reaching for the bottle but misjudging the distance and sending it flying. Thankfully, with her adequate control of water and particular enjoyment of the taste of whatever they were drinking, she was able to avert the disaster.

"Too scared to continue, sugar?" She leant across the table, making sure to prop both hands under her chin and push her chest as far forwards as possible, so that the impressive expanse of her cleavage was again even more-so visible. She was going for the shove-in-your-face-close-to-suffocating-you look. So far, she had to admit it was working. And it wasn't even that she was a whore; if anything she was really rather timid. She was just good at 'following instructions' in her individual way.

Again the man groaned, and she pouted, thankful that she had worn her brightest red lipstick tonight. "You're not going to leave me here…? Without another drink…?" She tilted her head, giving him her biggest blue eyes, with the batting lashes and everything. The beast inside her cringed, and she had to say that she was doing it as well inwardly.

"Fucking hell." A tall, albino man was seated at the bar with his companion, gazing across the room at this certain woman. "Now that is fucking jailbait." He took another swig from his bottle, never taking his eyes off of her. She was dressed in the tiniest of strapless black dresses, with a mesh bodysuit beneath. She was also, in Hidan's words, 'hot as fuck'.

Running a hand through his hair, the male stood, nudging his partner. "Going in for the kill." With one of his famous 'swaggers', which looked more like a supermodel with a broken ankle in too high heels, he made his way over to Mizuko, just as the man opposite her keeled sideways, far too drunk to continue.

"Mind if I join the game?" Barely leaving room for his question to be answered, he kicked the other male away, dropping into the previously occupied seat. Mizuko arched a slim brow. "And what if I do mind?" Her head tilted, a coquettish smile framing her face.

"Then I'll have to convince you my presence is a good thing." He leant forwards, posture almost matching hers, but for her slight, teasing lip bite, followed by a damp sweep of her tongue across her lower lip that instantly got him a little hot beneath the collar. "Do we have a game then?" Not moving or breaking eye contact, he reached for the bottle, pouring them each a glass.

"You've certainly convinced me of your admirable intentions." Her voice was low and sooty – she knew what she wanted now and her tutor never let her have any of the fun. One hand crept from its place covering her chest, fingertips running down the open flap of his cloak. In an impressive display of self-restraint, Hidan's eyes remained locked onto hers, not taking advantage of the new expanse of her skin.

She leant back a little, fingers still drifting down Hidan's collar, even as she downed the shot in one, eyes sliding shut and the smile returning as she felt the delicious little burn settle in her stomach, followed by the warmth. One eye cracked open, and she held up Hidan's glass. "Your turn."

Hidan toyed with the glass, proposing a little toast before he mimicked her actions, trying his best not to splutter. She liked her alcohol strong, and Hidan already liked her. Maybe he wouldn't sacrifice this one; after all, he'd made a lot of sacrifices to Jashnin-sama recently, so surely it was ok to save one girl just for himself. As she poured him another set, he grinned. He could enjoy this. He could enjoy this a lot.

But that was when she was nineteen, three months, seven days and 10 hours.

* * *

**And chapter 3 is complete! Questions/reviews/concrit all welcome!**

**Katya c;**


	4. Chapter 4

**Four chapters! Will try and upload and write some more tomorrow.**

**Mizuko's first sighting of the mysterious Akatsuki. I say sighting, she's gone to bed with the Jashinist.**

**I'm sorry it's been short chapters recently, promise to try and get some long ones in.**

* * *

Thirteen and a half shots later, Mizuko and Hidan were practically already in bed with each other. The drinking game had progressed to Mizuko sitting on the table with Hidan's head in her lap as she poured shots into his mouth, accentuated by swigs from the bottle for herself.

Kakuzu, on the other side of the room had simply looked on, not sure whether to express an extreme of the emotion of amusement or an extreme of the emotion of embarrassed frustration. Hidan had made it clear that he would be finding his own way home with this woman when he had sat up and stolen her mouth for his.

After a rowdy chorus of what had apparently been '10 green bottles', Hidan had dragged her from her seat, shoving a few notes at the bartender and sweeping with her from the bar, stopping every so often at each street interchange for a fumbled kiss or grope, which needless to say, Mizuko wasn't opposed to.

Although Mizuko had trained consistently since she was 11, she'd picked up a few tricks – not to mention men – along the way, even though to be able to go out and simply enjoy herself like this was rare. The beast had helped naturally; if anything, it seemed to enjoy a reckless life of jovialities, although at that moment it time Mizuko wasn't paying much attention to it in her state of mind.

Hidan had thought nothing about accommodation, and so had dragged her into one of the Akatsuki safe houses, completely and utterly oblivious to any pretence of security, drunk on alcohol and her. They 'tiptoed' through the foyer like drunken elephants, falling against each other and walls and anything they could find that would hold them for a few moments, attempting and failing hushed laughter.

Every so often, Hidan would raucously shout a scandalous prayer to Jashin-sama, and Mizuko would join in, punctuating his sentences with the occasional 'Alleluia to that' followed by a drunken giggle. They stumbled through the house, collapsing through a few screen doors and making a hasty apology to Deidara, who was impressing some chick by making a bunny bounce around the room. Hidan and the blonde exchanged twin smirks of satisfaction and expectation.

It was only when they stumbled into the second to last room in the corridor that Hidan faltered, causing Mizuko to peer over his shoulder, on tiptoe. She inhaled sharply at the sight before her, or rather, the person before her.

A tall, blue-skinned man stood in the centre of the room, his back to them but his face turned slightly to acknowledge the pair. But what were most distinctive were his eyes, and the gills on his cheeks, along with the overall aquatic aura he held. So familiar… Mizuko felt the beast stir in her stomach, and there was the soft noise of pipes creaking beneath the floor as the water moved to inspect this.

The pair made eye contact, and the silence was broken by the noise of Hidan murmuring something insignificant, before whisking Mizuko away. She herself had been shaken into some kind of sobriety; had she found a fish-boy? His eyes and form lingered in his head, and she shook herself from the daydream, leaning against Hidan as he fumbled with his door handle – naturally he had the sense to break down everyone's doors but his own.

Once they were in, Mizuko tumbled back against the now closed-door, only to have Hidan descend on her, mouth hot and demanding. She let out the faintest noise of amusement, her hands tangling in the short ends of his hair, pressing herself up against the male as she committed herself entirely to him.

Screw training; it would be a long night.

But that was when she was nineteen, three months, seven days and 11 hours.

* * *

**Chapter four finished! Questions/Reviews/concrit welcome!**

**Katya c;**


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel like I haven't updated for a while - which is stupid because I posted this on like, Sunday or something?**

**Anyways, sorry if this chapter is rushed; I really wanted to get it posted for you guys before I had to run off and so quickly finished it, but I will be returning to tie up loose ends and neaten everything.**

**Trying to improve on length too.**

* * *

Mizuko sat in the same bar; drinking the same drink she had drunk years ago. She still remembered every detail of Hidan, and the night that had followed their drinking game. She also remembered how the two had dated on and off for the next year, until she found him sacrificing a guy to 'Jashin-sama'. She didn't really do religion, and slowly the meetings stopped until contact with him had been completely cut off.

Mizuko still remembered the fish-man though.

How could she forget someone so similar to her, so entirely in tune with what she was? His face and body stole into her dreams, and she wondered if perhaps she would see him again – after all, it was obvious that he was like her, at least to some degree. She sipped quietly at her drink, gazing down at the slightly battered surface of the bar.

"Hey sweet-cheeks." The anonymous voice came from behind her and therefore she ignored it, assuming that this person had his lecherous eyes set on some other poor girl in the bar. And if it was indeed her that he was set upon, then the poor bastard. She really, after all, was not in the slightest of good moods.

It was when the slap to her arse came that she twitched. Just the slightest motion, but it was one that the bartender looked up and flinched at. Mizuko was the type to clean the floor with the guy's butt, especially after the incident that had occurred late in the previous year.

Mizuko stood slowly, almost nonchalant as she turned with the same easy movement. It wasn't until her clenched fist shot out and into his jaw that the guy began to move, stumbling backwards, and Mizuko gave chase. She advanced quickly across the room, shoving drunken patrons from her path as if they were little more than blades of grass that had sprouted in the way of a lawnmower.

A very angry lawnmower.

The bartender flinched again as the man was shoved backwards through the door, resulting in the sharp noise of splintering wood. That was the second door he'd have to install in two and a half weeks. Fingers wrapped around Mizuko's wrist, hurling her forwards, and in turn, she grasped the wrist of the male she had kicked out the bar, resulting in them hurtling full pelt towards a water source. This was not something she wanted to accomplish.

She tried to release the wrist, but it held on tight, and as she looked up, for a way to free herself, she locked gaze with a familiar pair of pale purple-red eyes. She was going murder Hidan when she got free of this situation – he of all people should have known that she wasn't one to be exposed to water. And she was also going to murder him for the 'sweet-cheeks' comment.

The fingers on her wrist uncurled, just as Mizuko's body hit the water and she went sprawling inwards, the beast springing from her in a victorious snarl of energy. Her body shook, legs quaking as she was submerged in the depths, her body sinking. Mizuko screamed, even as it felt like someone with claws had raked each side of her throat and she slapped fingers over them, eyes wide.

The film clouded her vision momentarily, and then she could see. She could distinguish every single particle in the water; darkness was no longer a true matter for her as now her eyes were alight with movement. She inhaled deeply, and the 'slashes' on her throat flexed – her gills had come out. Treading water, she waited for the most painful part of her transformation.

Slowly, blue seemed to seep from her waist down, covering each leg in a film-like shroud. She had learnt long ago not to struggle or try and pull it off, as this simply made it harder to bear. Her legs became heavier; her knee felt as if it would snap and she jerked in the water. Her knee snapped, and suddenly it was not two legs but two powerful tails, sculling the water as if they had been there all along. The webbing on her fingers slowly came, and she flexed each finger in turn, testing her limits.

The beast within her was sated now, and let out a sigh of content – in this form it was easier to both hear and communicate with the beast. A soft humming noise was heard in the back of her mind, and she could almost make out the image of the huge, two tailed fish ahead of her. "Why did you call me, fry? Having trouble of a sort?" The voice was feminine and a little humorous, yet dripped with disdain.

"I didn't mean to… I was dragged into the water by Hidan. The Jashninist you wanted to eat." She turned in the water, contemplating where exactly her ex-lover had tumbled to and why he had pitched her headfirst in the water. If this was his idea of a joke, she would take him apart piece by piece, so that not even his partner could stitch him up. The water around her began to simmer slightly, bubbles flitting around her.

The beast scoffed, fanning a huge wave of cold water around her. "I hate the taste of religion. He just looked tasty. At least you had an accurate sense of vision, fry." Mizuko snorted, beginning to fold her arms and finding the task impossible without her body pitching forwards, which set long dark locks wavering around her like rampant seaweed.

"He was fairly handsome! I just didn't anticipate his dark urge to stab himself in the gut to kill someone else." She shook her hair back impatiently, forgetting that she was in water, and her situation was made worse when her hair simply tangled over her face like a fisherman's net. When she eventually was able to see again, the fish had disappeared, and there was simply a small speck in the distance. A small speck that was steadily growing larger.

She paused, unsure of what to do – had her companion disappeared due to the arrival of the speck or because she was bored with the conversation? The beast was dormant now, but she could feel it in the back of her mind, silent and watching. A tense feeling came over her, and she readied herself in the water, trying to steady herself in the small currents.

Closer and closer the figure came, until fins became apparent; a prominent dorsal fin. She frowned slightly – a shark in these waters seemed unlikely. They were inland, and this was freshwater. She hadn't heard of a shark able to navigate or adapt to these conditions.

It wasn't until he was almost upon her that she recognized him – Kisame. But in a far different shape; he was more shark like, with a tail, more fins and gills. Even his face was distorted beyond much recognition. His skin almost seemed sandpaper rough. And he was making his way directly towards her. She tried to move, but the water was working against her, and even the beast seemed to sluggishly relax.

She clawed at the water, tails slowly rotating, but to no avail. He dragged her down, one arm around her, to the bottom of the deep blue. And for once, in the water, she was powerless to resist.

But that was when she was twenty six, eight months and nineteen days.

* * *

**End of chapter five. Reviews/Questions/Concrit much welcomed - I've only had one in five chapters!**

**Katya c;**


End file.
